1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) substrate and a display apparatus having the MEMS substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, various display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display (EPD), and an MEMS display have become widely used. Among these displays, the MEMS display, which uses a micro-shutter, has a high-speed switching capacity and high illumination efficiency.